Soirée catastrophique, mais je l'aime !
by AikoSnapeRogue
Summary: Hermione l'aimait mais lui ne voyer rien, alors que cette soirée tourne à la catastrophe des sentiments sont dévoilé. venais lire l'histoire de Fred Weasley et Hermione Granger qui s'aime depuis trop longtemps


Hermione soupira pour la centième fois en cette soirée, elle avait passé la journée à travailler comme une folle sur un dossier au bureau et elle était très fatiguée, malheureusement pour elle, elle avait dû aller manger chez les Weasley comme toutes les semaines.

Elle aimait beaucoup les Weasley, depuis ses 11 ans, ils étaient comme sa famille et ça tout le monde le savait. Longtemps Molly Weasley avait espéré que la jeune fille termine en couple avec Ron, mais cela ne s'était jamais fait pour l'unique raison qu'ils s'aimaient comme un frère et une sœur.

De toute façon l'ancienne Gryffondor aimait un garçon depuis longtemps maintenant, mais celui-ci ne la voyait que comme la meilleure amie de son jeune frère, il adorait l'embêter et la mettre mal à l'aise, mais rien d'autre. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé autrement que comme si elle était sa petite sœur.

Seule Ginny savait pour son amour envers l'un de ses frères et même si au début elle avait été étonnée de savoir que sa meilleure amie aimait ce frère-là, elle ne l'avait jamais jugé, au contraire elle était toujours là pour l'écouter.

Mais voilà, Hermione avait désormais 20 ans, elle avait combattu auprès de Harry Potter, son meilleur ami, s'était faite torturée, humiliée mais depuis la mort du plus grand mage noir du siècle, la jeune fille avait pris le chemin d'une grande carrière d'avocate au Ministère et même si côté travail tout se passait à merveille, dans sa vie amoureuse cela était tout autre.

Sa vie amoureuse se résumait à un énorme néant. Elle n'avait personne qui l'attendait à la maison sauf son vieux chat roux. Hermione enviait ses deux meilleurs amis, qui eux, étaient en couple et pratiquement mariés, Harry allait bientôt épouser Ginny pour le plus grand bonheur de Molly et Ron était fiancé à Lavande bien que celle-ci avait héritée d'un cerveau de la taille d'une petite cuillère.

Même George Weasley était marié à Angélina alors qu'elle, elle était désespérément seule. Par moment l'ancienne rouge et or se demandait si elle ne finirait pas seule avec son chat ce qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup car les jumeaux s'amuser à se moquer d'elle sur son célibat, et qu'elle finirait vieille fille ou femme à chats.

Mais surtout cela lui faisait mal d'entendre cela de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait, car oui, Hermione Granger, aussi appelé miss-je-sais-tout, était amoureuse de Frédéric Weasley, qui lui ne voyait rien. Longtemps elle s'était demandé comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui alors, qu'ils n'ont rien en commun.

Lui était blagueur, joueur, dragueur, beau alors qu'elle était tout le contraire : travailleuse, miss-je-sais-tout, quelconque à ses yeux. Hermione n'était pas une beauté, certes elle avait réussi à se coiffer grâce à certains sorts, elle avait perdu ses rondeurs d'adolescence pour un corps aux formes avantageuses, mais malgré tout ça, la jeune femme ne se trouvait pas aussi belle que les filles qu'elle voyait avec son beau roux aux yeux bleus.

Alors qu'Hermione était dans ses pensées, elle sentie un coup dans ses côtes et tourna le regard pour tomber dans celui de sa meilleure amie souriante. La jeune fille lui rendu son sourire et haussa les sourcils devant tous les regards des Weasley

« Eu...désolée Ginny je pensais à autre chose, tu disais ? »

Le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit d'un coup et Hermione remarqua rapidement une lueur d'amusement dans son regard, bizarrement elle était sûre qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite des événements.

« Mia tu ne changeras jamais. » Rigola Ginny tout en fixant sa meilleure amie « À quoi penses-tu ? Ou devrais-je dire a qui ? »

Hermione haussa un peu plus les sourcils, à quoi jouer la jeune rouquine ? La jeune avocate ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais connaissant sa meilleure amie, la soirée n'allait pas être tranquille. Elle deviendrait soit amusante, soit épouvantablement embarrassante.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Gin' »

La rouge et or se permit de lui sourire de façon arrogante et de porter son verre de vin blanc à ses lèvres rose pâle, alors qu'elle prenait une gorgé dans son verre elle entendit sa meilleure amie réagir à sa petite pique.

« Ah bon ? Tu ne penses pas à Ernie Macmillan peut-être ? »

La réaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre, elle avala de travers, Ron qui était à ses côtés lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à avaler. Quand la jeune fille eue finit de s'étouffer, elle jeta un regard noir à sa meilleure amie. Plus tôt dans la journée Ernie Macmillan était venu inviter Hermione à un dîner et celle-ci l'avait malheureusement répété à Ginny, qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser à ses dépends. Ce fut seulement après avoir rapidement murmuré un merci à Ron qu'elle remarqua que tout le monde était silencieux et attendait avec impatiente sa réponse. Même _lui_ la fixait étrangement. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de rapidement détourner le sien tellement ses yeux bleus la fixaient avec ferveur.

« Pourquoi devrais-je penser à Macmillan ? Harry je crois que Ginny a trop abusée du vin là »

Ginny éclata de rire alors que tout le monde la regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi la plus jeune des Weasley avait éclaté de rire, mais en voyant la gêne d'Hermione, ils pouvaient facilement deviner que cela avait un rapport avec celle-ci. Alors que le fou rire de la jeune rousse se calma celle-ci lança un regard moqueur vers sa meilleure amie et la pointa du doigt.

« Pourquoi ? Mais ma chère ne t'a-t-il pas invité à dîner en tête à tête avec lui ? Il me semble que tu as accepté. Et non, je n'ai pas abusé du vin ! Je suis juste heureuse que tu commences à vouloir être avec quelqu'un car tu es bien la seule à n'être pas encore mariée, enfin je ne compte pas Fred, lui il court après tout ce qui possède une paire de seins »

Alors que justement celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir, Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sauter sur sa meilleure amie et l'étrangler sur place. À cet instant l'ancienne Gryffondor aurais bien voulu se terrer au fond d'un trou et ne jamais en ressortir.

Le silence régnait autour table jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri du côté de la mère de famille qui regardait Hermione fixement avec un grand sourire, la jeune fille n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que celle-ci s'extasiait déjà toute seule devant les regards désespérés de sa famille.

« Oh Hermione je suis si heureuse pour toi, je suis sûre que ce jeune homme est tout à fait charmant, tu me le présenteras j'espère. »

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche devant la joie de Molly, elle ne sortait pas encore avec Ernie que Molly s'imaginait déjà des choses. Hermione se retenait de se taper la tête contre la table. Elle ne supportait pas d'être le centre de l'attention. Surtout que cette agitation n'avait pas lieu d'être car elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être avec Ernie. Il fallait qu'elle répare l'erreur commise par Ginny.

« Madame Weasley vous vous tromp... »

« Maman arrête un peu, comme si Ernie allait se mettre avec notre petite Hermione, ils n'ont rien en commun et Hermione n'a d'yeux que pour son travail. Tu la vois en couple toi ? Moi j'ai du mal elle finira qu'avec son chat de toute façon. »

Hermione s'était figée devant le discours que tenait Fred, car oui c'était bien lui qui venait de l'interrompre. Il tenait son verre devant lui, regardant sa mère avec un sourire.

Hermione reçu comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur de toute sa vie et pourtant, que merlin en soit témoin, elle en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Elle sentit une boule se former dans le fond de sa gorge et les larmes lui montèrent mais elle serra les poings pour ne pas pleurer, jamais la jeune fille ne s'autoriserait à laisser cours à ses larmes devant lui.

Elle n'avait jamais été proche de lui mais jamais Hermione n'aurait imaginé qu'il pensait ça d'elle mais c'est surtout le ton méchant qu'il avait prit pour la décrire qui lui faisait le plus mal. D'un coup sa tristesse fut remplacée par la colère. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers le jeune homme qui la suivait du regard dès l'instant où la jeune fille s'était levée.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à se prendre une insulte ou même une réprimande plus que sévère de sa part il reçut une gifle qui lui fit tourner la tête de l'autre côté et il ouvrit de grands yeux ainsi que tous les habitants de la maison. Molly mit une main devant sa bouche sous le choc. Jamais elle n'avait vu la jeune fille lever la main sur les jumeaux même lorsqu'ils testaient leurs prototypes sur elle.

Fred qui avait tourné la tête sous la force de la gifle était toujours en états de choc. Elle n'avait jamais fait preuve de violence envers ses amis, il en fut profondément étonné. Il avait déjà dépassé certaines limites avec elle, mais là il s'était surpassé. Pour la première fois, il entendit du mépris dans sa voix lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui.

« Je ne te permets pas de me manquer de respect alors que tu ne sais rien de moi sale troll ! Tu es juste un gamin qui a peur de grandir, tu me fais pitié Frédéric Weasley et tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es pas mieux que moi en réalité car à part sauter tes greluches tu ne sais rien faire d'autre ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole car je te jure sur merlin que tu te souviendras jusqu'à ta mort du sort que je te lancerais ! »

Hermione se retourna vers Molly et lui sourit, un sourire plein d'excuses. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce repas se passerait de cette manière… Mais dans l'immédiat elle avait surtout envie de rentrer chez elle et oublier définitivement cet imbécile de roux qu'elle aimait.

« Je suis désolée Madame Weasley d'avoir gâché votre repas de famille. Je vais rentrer je vous remercie pour la soirée mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte, bonne soirée à tous. »

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, qu'elle prit ses affaires et disparue dans la cheminée en direction de son appartement. Dès qu'elle fut dans son salon elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes et tomba effondrée sur son canapé. Elle avait envie de tout oublier, d'oublier les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune roux qu'elle venait de gifler. Dans la tristesse et la colère elle se décida à accepter l'invitation d'Ernie, peut-être qu'avec lui elle pourrait oublier à jamais Fred Weasley, maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle.

Du côté des Weasley tout le monde était encore abasourdi par les événements de la soirée. Jamais il n'avait vu Hermione Granger dans cet état-là à cause d'un des leurs. Justement Fred qui venait de se réveiller de la gifle reçue ressentit un énorme poids dans la poitrine, il s'était comporté comme un con il le savait. Il savait aussi que la jeune fille n'allait pas lui pardonner d'un claquement de doigt.

Jamais il n'avait voulu la blesser ou quoi que ce soit, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, c'était sortit tout seul.

Alors que son regard se perdit dans le vide, Ginny commença et voir rouge, elle n'avait qu'une envie, tuer son propre frère pour les choses horribles qu'il venait de dire à sa meilleure amie. Heureusement pour lui George prit la parole pour la première fois de la soirée et sérieusement cette fois.

« Tu n'en as pas marre de te comporter comme un con avec elle Freddy ? »

Fred fixa son frère mais toujours les yeux perdus dans le vide, il savait au fond de lui que son jumeau avait raison, lui seul le connaissait aussi bien.

L'ancien Gryffondor baissa la tête comme un petit garçon prit en faute et soupira. D'un côté il n'avait rien fait de mal, cela n'était pas de sa faute si la rouge et or l'avait mal pris.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je blaguais et puis je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Pour la première fois dans l'histoire des jumeaux Weasley tout le monde put voir George lui jeter un regard noir et serrer les dents. Fred sut à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à ce que la vérité lui éclate en pleine figure, mais surtout que sa famille allait sûrement lui en vouloir pendant pas mal de temps.

« Arrête toute suite Freddy, ne joue pas à ça avec moi tu veux ! Tu peux te voiler la face autant que tu veux mais tu es amoureux d'Hermione et ça depuis pas mal de temps, les seuls qui ne le savent pas ici c'est toi et elle. Tout le monde a remarqué comment tu te comportais avec elle. Nom d'un hippogriffe te rends-tu seulement compte de que tu viens de faire ? »

Encore une fois tout le monde fut bouche bée, personne n'avait jamais vus les jumeaux se disputer de la sorte. Ce qui les surprenait surtout, c'est qu'enfin quelqu'un venait de dire ce qu'il pensait à Fred, espérant ainsi que ça lui ouvre les yeux. Tout le monde avait compris depuis un moment qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione, et que la réciproque était vraie, seuls les deux principaux concernés ne n'avaient pas compris qu'ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre de la même manière.

« Tu sais que tu viens probablement de perdre toutes les chances que tu aurais pu avoir avec elle ? Merde Fred, tu l'aimes ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas assumer et lui dire, ce n'est pas compliquer pourtant. Mais non il faut que tu lui dises toutes ces méchancetés alors que tu sais que c'est faux ! Je vais te dire mon frère, tu viens de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie et j'espère que tu en as conscience car tu viens de la perdre définitivement cette fois. »

Fred ne savait pas si cela était parce-que son jumeau venait de lui balancer toute la vérité en pleine figure ou si c'était parce qu'il venait de comprendre qu'il venait de perdre la jeune femme mais il se leva de sa chaise et sans adresser un regard à quiconque, il couru dehors et transplana devant un joli appartement londonien.

Alors qu'il se trouvait devant cette porte qui le séparait de son avenir il prit peur quelques instants et recula même d'un pas comme pour repartir, le jeune homme se reprit et prit une grosse inspiration pour ensuite toquer à cette fichue porte.

Il attendit quelques minutes sans avoir une seule réponse. Fred commença même à penser qu'elle n'était pas là et commença à repartir quand d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître sur le palier une jeune brune en nuisette rouge. Dès qu'elle le vit elle commença à refermer la porte

Il l'en empêcha en calant son pied à la porte, la jeune femme lui lança un regard assassin.

« Dégage de là Weasley et rentre chez toi avant que je ne te transforme en cafard ! »

Fred sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de tant de colère et de haine envers lui. Comment avait-il pus en arriver là ? Il le savait, tout était de sa faute, si seulement il avait pu lui avouer toute la vérité depuis le début, il serait peut-être ensemble et pas face à face, l'un voulant tuer l'autre et lui cherchant des excuses. Il baissa les yeux mais ne bougea pas pour autant

« S'il te plait Hermione laisse-moi te parler, je suis désolé ... »

Hermione sentit les larmes lui revenir mais se mordit la joue pour ne pas craquer devant lui, elle avait envie de rire de lui mais aussi de l'embrasser tellement elle le trouvait beau et perdu à cet instant. Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer, tout en rentrant Fred ne la quitta pas des yeux et pu voir qu'elle avait pleuré part sa faute, il se détestait encore plus à cet instant.

« Je te préviens Weasley tu as cinq minutes et après tu dégages de chez moi et ça pour la fin de ta misérable vie. »

Fred se retint de soupirer sous la colère de la jeune fille, mais il ne dit rien car il se savait en tort. Il avança dans son salon et à quelques centimètres du canapé baissa la tête vers le sol, le rouquin savait que l'heure était à la vérité, qu'à cet instant tout se jouait pour lui comme pour elle.

« Je suis désolé Hermione, sincèrement je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela sur toi alors que c'est faux… Je me doute que rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne te fera me pardonner mais je te dois la vérité. »

Hermione, qui le regardait avec colère et haine, se calma directement et lui lança un regard étonné, de quoi pouvait-il bien lui parler ? De quelle vérité parlait-il ? Elle ne savait pas et cela l'énervait profondément car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voyait Fréderic Weasley se comporter comme un homme.

« Merlin mais de quoi tu parles Fréderic ? Je ne comprends pas de quelle vérité tu peux parler, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as raison, je ne pourrais pas te pardonner tes paroles. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai personne dans ma vie et que cela me pèse et toi tu en remets une couche cela t'amuse de m'humilier ? Tu es jus… »

« Juste jaloux ! »

Suite à cette révélation, Hermione resta sous le choque. De quoi ou qui pouvait-il être jaloux ? Elle n'avait rien en elle qu'il puisse envier et elle n'avait personne dans sa vie qu'il puisse jalouser. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Quoi ? ... »

« J'étais jaloux, jaloux de Macmillan … Tu ne vois pas que je t'aime ? Depuis un an maintenant. Je fais tout pour que tu me remarque, je te provoque, t'embête, mais rien à faire tu ne me vois que comme le jumeau sur qui tu hurles car il te fait des blagues stupides. »

Fred passa une main dans sa chevelure rousse et soupira pour de bon, Merlin que c'était dur de livrer les sentiments qu'il nourrissait en secret depuis longtemps. Il avança jusqu'à être collé à la jeune femme

« J'ai été trop loin ce soir je le sais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand j'ai entendu que Macmillan t'avait invité, la jalousie a prit le dessus sur mes paroles. Mais cela m'a encore plus énervé quand j'ai entendu ma mère être heureuse pour toi et mes nerfs ont lâché. Je t'aime Hermione et je me doute qu'à cet instant tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de me tuer. Mais s'il te plait Mione pardonne moi car je ne peux pas supporter que la femme que j'aime m'en veuille … »

Hermione sentit les larmes lui revenir pendant le discours du rouquin, la jeune fille ne savait plus où elle en était. Était-il sérieux ? Ou cela était encore l'une de ses blagues pour qu'elle lui pardonne ? Elle n'en savait rien mais se surprit à vouloir le croire, lui laisser sa chance. Elle leva sa main en direction du jeune homme et la déposa sur sa joue tout en le fixant de son regard noisette.

« Fred…Tu es un idiot, blagueur, gamin et j'en passe mais surtout idiot. Comment as-tu pu croire que je voulais d'Ernie ? N'as-tu pas remarqué par toi-même que je t'aimais, depuis toujours je nourris des sentiments pour toi, mais toi tu ne me voyais que comme la meilleure amie de ta sœur et ton frère. »

Fred la regarda surprit jamais il ne s'était attendu à une tournure comme ça. Il était venu s'excuser pour ne pas qu'elle lui en veuille et pour lui livrer ses sentiments, mais il était loin d'imaginer que ce qu'il avait espéré depuis tout ce temps allait se produire.

« Je t'aime Fred, ce que tu as dit ce soir m'a fait énormément de mal. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être de la jalousie mais seulement que c'était ce que tu pensais réellement de moi … »

Fred baissa le regard il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir dit toutes ces choses sur la femme qu'il aimait, il prit son visage entre ses mains et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

« Je suis un idiot, je suis désolé Mione je ne le pensais pas du tout. »

Et il l'embrassa avec amour, il voulait lui montrer tous ses sentiments, son amour, son désir dans son baiser.

Hermione répondu rapidement à son baiser et passa l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure rousse de son amant et l'autre toujours posée sur sa joue. Le baiser d'approfondit et le rouquin se dirigea avec la jeune lionne le canapé et se laissa tomber allongé sur elle.

Fred releva le torse et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de sa petite amie et lui sourit amoureusement.

« Je t'aime Hermione. »

Fred bascula en avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur la peau douce de sa compagne qui frissonna à ce contact délicat. Il parsema sa poitrine de baisers en lui caressant une cuisse pour l'inciter à placer elle-même ses jambes autour de son bassin. Plusieurs gémissements et soupirs d'aise prouvèrent au jeune homme que sa maîtresse se détendait, il porta délicatement sa main à son entrejambe et sentit qu'elle était déjà bien humide. Il sourit, flatté, et déboucla sa ceinture tout en l'embrassant. Hermione prit les choses en main et attrapa sa baguette pour lancer un sort de contraception, une fois cela fait elle caressa le membre de son amant avant qu'il ne fusionne avec elle sous leurs soupirs de délectation. Le jeune homme commença doucement à se mouvoir puis en sentant qu'il n'y avait aucune résistance, il accéléra, les emportant dans un tourbillon de sentiments chauds et agréables au parfum d'amour et de passion et à la symphonie de tendresse et de douceur.

Ils s'enlacèrent aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient en commençant à pousser de légers cris de temps à autre. La reine des lionnes s'accrocha désespérément à son dos, ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa peau moite qui laissait transparaître quelques muscles bien dessinés et elle finit par le griffer lorsqu'il accéléra de nouveau le mouvement, les faisant crier leur passion. Il avait un peu mal mais étrangement il trouvait ça incroyablement bon, il était plus excité lorsqu'elle le griffait, pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il atteint le comble du bonheur alors qu'elle lui présenta sa gorge en frottant ses cuisses contre lui, cette fille était le summum de la sensualité sans même le savoir ! Tout ce qu'elle faisait l'attirait, que ce soit écrire, marcher ou parler, il devenait totalement fou ! Fred lui prouva sa passion encore quelques minutes avant de sentir une pression dans son bassin, ce fut comme des décharges électriques qui passèrent entre eux, ils avaient l'impression que leurs âmes voulaient fusionner avec l'autre.

\- Ah Fred. !  
\- Mione... Je t'aime...  
\- Moi aussi... Je t'aime... Tellement...

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec tout l'amour du monde avant de succomber à la passion et de laisser toute la tension de leurs bas-ventres exploser. Ils étouffèrent leur hurlement de jouissance à travers la bouche de l'autre.

Fred se laissa retomber sur Hermione sans l'écraser et entendit la jeune fille qui soupirait d'aise ce qui le fit sourire. Alors qu'il sentait la rouge et or lui caresser les cheveux, il entendit la respiration de son amante devenir lente et calme et comprit qu'elle s'endormait, il prit sa baguette et fit apparaitre une couverture pour les couvrir et s'endormit à son tour. Quelques instants plus tard, en pensant que le lendemain il devrait annoncer à toute la famille leur couple il sourit avant de se rendormir dans les bras de la femme qu'il rêvait désormais d'épouser.

 _J'espère que cet OS vous as plus n'hésitait pas a laissé une Review ça fait toujours plaisir et surtout sa m'aide a avancé. Bisous_

 _Ps : Je suis désolé pour les fautes mais personne n'est parfait j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je tien aussi a dire que certaine trouvera cette os rapide mais si beaucoup l'aime il se pourrais sous votre demande que je fasse une petite suite de l'os_


End file.
